1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dehumidifier, and more particularly, to a dehumidifier with an improved structure of a water tank in order to enhance convenience in use of the water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dehumidifier is an apparatus for to intake humid air in the indoor space, to pass the air through a heat exchanger including a condenser through which refrigerant circulates and an evaporator to lower the humidity of the air, and then to reintroduce the dehumidified air to the indoor space, thereby lowering the humidity of the indoor space.
That is, the dehumidifier evaporates refrigerant in the liquid state in the evaporator to take away heat from the ambient air. Then, when the refrigerant is evaporated, the temperature of the evaporator is reduced so that air passing through the evaporator is cooled accordingly.
Accordingly, the temperature around the evaporator gets lower so that moisture included in the air is condensed to form dewdrops on the surface of the evaporator.
A water tank for storing condensed water formed on the surface of the evaporator may be provided inside the dehumidifier. The water tank may include a handle for conveniently moving the water tank.
However, if the handle is installed in the water tank, a storage capacity of condensed water may be reduced. Furthermore, the internal structure of the water tank becomes complicated, which makes cleaning the water tank and maintaining cleanliness of the water tank difficult. In order to overcome the problem, a handle is desired to be attached to the outside of the water tank. However, in this case, when the water tank is separated and moved from the dehumidifier, the water tank may be inclined so that condensed water spills out of the water tank.